scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is an main character He Played The Once-Ler (Young) in The Otter (The Lorax; 2012) He Played Larry in The Wild (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He Played Lars in Mickey Mouse Universe He Played Anger In Inside Out Parody He played as Nico in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He played as The Archdeacon in The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Clopin in The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Gringo in Auroralina He played Hugo in The Mouse of Notre Dame He played Iago in Flynnladdin He played Forrest in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) He played LeFou in Beauty and the Bear He played Grumpy in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons He played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio He played Ducky in Canal Famille Story He played 711 Robot in Canal Famillerama He played Pink Spider in Canal FamilleTubbies He played Buzz Lightyear in Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Moose in Canal Famille Planet He played Aladdin in Donaldladdin He played Quasimodo in The Duck of Notre Dame He played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Mickey He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He played Green Ninja in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) He played Shrek in Donald Duck (Shrek) He and Daffy Duck will play the Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Erniladdin. He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Adult Copper in The Mouse and the Duck He played Blu in Rio (Ralph.E.Coyote's Style) He played Flik in A Toon's Life (Dodone Style) He Played Fear In Inside Out (Steven Universe and Friends Style) He Played Steven Universe In Donald Duck Universe Portrayals: * In Dale Chipmunk (Donald Duck) he is played by Dale. * In Darien (Donald Duck) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Donald Duck (400Movies Style) he is played by Himself. * In Fievel Mousekewitz (Donald Duck) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Scooby Doo (Donald Duck) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Donald Duck spoof for Chris2015 he is played by Ichigo. * In 200Movies he is PLAYED BY ARTEMIS * In Ash Ketchum (Donald Duck) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Monterey Jack (Donald Duck) he is played by Monterey Jack. * In Pearl (Donald Duck) he is played by Pearl * In Mordecai (Donald Duck) he is played by Mordecai * In Petrie (Donald Duck) he is played by Petrie * In Pird (Donald Duck) he is played by Pird * In Wade Duck (Donald Duck) he is played by Wade Duck * In Joy Emotion (Donald Duck) he is played by Joy * In Peridot (Donald Duck) he is played by Peridot * In Lapis Lazuli (Donald Duck) he is played by Lapis Lazuli * In Pingu Penguin (Donald Duck) he is played by Pingu * In Chuck McFarlane (Donald Duck) he is played by Chuck McFarlane * In Steven Universe (Donald Duck) he is played by Steven Universe * In Mina Monroe (Donald Duck) he is played by Mina Monroe * In Anger Emotion (Donald Duck) he is played by Anger * In Melman Giraffe (Donald Duck) he is played by Melman * In Fear Emotion (Donald Duck) he is played by Fear * In Garnet (Donald Duck) he is played by Garnet * In Ruby (Donald Duck) he is played by Ruby * In Greg Universe (Donald Duck) he is played by Greg Universe * In Daffy Duck (Donald Duck) he is played by Daffy Duck Gallery Donald duck version.jpg Donald_Duck_in_the_Mickey_Mouse_Shorts.jpg|Donald Duck in the Shorts (1935) Donald_Duck_in_The_Reluctant_Dragon.jpg|Donald Duck in The Reluctant Dragon Donald_Duck_in_Saludos_Amigos.jpg|Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos Donald_Duck_in_The_Three_Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros Donald_Duck_in_Melody_Time.jpg|Donald Duck in Melody Time Donald_Duck_in_The_Wonderful_World_of_Disney.jpg|Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney Donald_Duck_in_Mickey's_Christmas_Carol.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol Donald_Duck_in_DTV_Valentine.jpg|Donald Duck in DTV Valentine Donald_Duck_in_DuckTales.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (1987) Donald_Duck_in_Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit.jpg|Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Donald_Duck_in_Quack_Pack.jpg|Donald Duck in Quack Pack Donald_Duck_in_The_Spirit_of_Mickey.jpg|Donald Duck in The Spirit of Mickey Donald_Duck_in_Mickey_Mouse_Works.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Works Donald_Duck_in_Mickey's_Once_Upon_a_Christmas.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Donald_Duck_in_House_of_Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck in House of Mouse Donald_Duck_in_Mickey,_Donald,_Goofy_The_Three_Musketeers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Donald_Duck_in_Mickey's_Twice_Upon_a_Christmas.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Donald_Duck_in_Mickey_Mouse_Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald_Duck_in_Mickey_Mouse_2013.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse (2013) Donald_Duck_in_Mickey_and_the_Roadster_Racers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017) Donald_Duck_in_the_2017_Series.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017) Screenshot_2018-08-02_at_5.49.40_PM.png|Donald Duck in Legend of the Three Caballeros Donald Duck DuckTales 2017.png Donald Duck.jpg Donald_Duck_(2).jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Donald_duck_2013.png Donald facepalm.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Donald Duck as Nick Wilde.png|Donald Duck dressed as Nick Wilde Donald Duck.svg.png Donald duck and pikachu.png|Donald Duck as Ash Ketchum three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4822.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg Donald Duck KHIII.png House of Duck.png Walt Disney's Donald character central .jpg MMC Donald.jpg Donald DuckTales 2017.jpg Donald Redesign series.png Donald MMC.jpg Donald and Daisy.jpg Lyonsmouseworks03.jpg Quackpack1500375disneya.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Walt-Disney-1960-thisis-02.jpg Samba.jpg Donald TUAC.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-2248.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Donald-Duck-walt-disney-characters-24123242-2560-1432.jpg DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg Donald FAFF.jpg Icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg Donald-duck-1st-02.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg DD Cinemascope.jpg Havealaugh4-02.jpg Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg Dd-1.png Poor Donald is chased by Pete..jpg Donald Duck in Wheel of Fortune - Making Disney Memories Week.jpg Donald live 2.jpg Angry Windy Donald Duck.png Laughing Donald Duck.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg|Donald as Noah's first mate Donald Duck Naked.png Mr. Peabody,Mickey Mouse and The Gang.png Donald-duck.png Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Quack Pack Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Characters Category:The Three Caballeros Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:The Prince and the Pauper Characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Characters Category:Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) Characters Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasia 2000 Characters Category:Melody Time Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Bonkers Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Easily Annoyed Characters Category:Bad Tempered Characters Category:Naked Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Characters who inflate Category:Scared characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters Who Hum Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters With a High-Pitched Voice Category:Donald Duck and Steven Universe Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters with over 100 deaths Category:More kills than deaths Category:Nervous characters Category:Cowards Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Heroes Turned To The Good Side Category:Angry Tree Enemies Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Memes Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters Who Wear A Tuxedo Category:Characters who use wild takes Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Vain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Funny Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Tertartagonists Category:Keep Moving Foward: The Inventions That Shaped The World Characters Category:�� Category:Tamagotchi Characters Category:Lapishontas Category:Peridotladdin Category:Peridotstasia Category:Pearlhontas Category:Fliamgos Category:Fatapooie Category:Minipooie Category:Manuelvil1132